Entre dos Alfas
by Eli Riddle
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, famoso patinador omega japonés de 23 años, famoso al ganar 3 veces el oro, 5 la plata y 2, bronce; debe ayudar a su amigo Yakov con dos dolores de cabeza. Yuuri acepta ayudarlos en sus entrenamientos, pero ambos alfas quedan hipnotizados por la belleza del omega, lo cual trae varios líos sentimentales al japonés, ya que tendrá que elegir entre Viktor o Yurio. [trio]
1. Llegando a Rusia I

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones : **_Viktor Nikiforov tiene 27 años y Yurachka Plisetsky, alias "Yurio" tiene 20 años, ambos alfas._

* * *

 **PDV Yuuri.**

Hace unas semanas mi amigo Yakov me llamó para que le ayudara con dos de sus pupilos, yo le respondí que lo pensaría, aunque, a decir verdad, él se oía realmente serio.

—¿qué debería hacer, Pichit? — le pregunté.

Nos habíamos reunido por un café para poder charlar. Y después de mucha conversación, le había soltado la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace días.

Él me miró, arqueando una ceja— Y, ¿a mi porque me metes en tus problemas? —.

—Bueno... porque eres mi mejor amigo y por qué siempre encuentras la mejor solución a los problemas — puntualice.

—Mmh, yo creo que deberías aceptar, — dijo como si nada, dando un sorbo a su café—después de todo, Yakov nos ayudó a llegar a la cima, ¡en especial a ti!; — hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia— por favor, mírate: " _la leyenda viviente_ "… — dijo con tono burlón.

—Ya entendí Pichit... — corte, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿y como no aceptar esta oferta?, es como una nueva oportunidad, de " _patinador profesional_ " a " _el gran entrenador profesional_ ", ¿no crees? — enfatizo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Mmh, tienes razón…

—Además, —siguió él—podrías encontrar a tu _destinado_. — sugirió con una expresión picara.

—¡PICHIT!

El moreno rió—Bueno, adiós Yuuri, te deseo suerte.— se levantó.

—¡Gracias Pichit, igualmente! — lo imité y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

* * *

 **Semanas después.**

Finalmente había llegado a San Petersburgo, Rusia. Cuando me dijeron que aquí hacía frío todo el año, lo tomé como una broma, pero esta es la realidad, iba casi como un oso. El frío era tal, que sentía que me calaba los huesos.

Cuando iba a recoger mi equipaje, note a un rubio de ojos verdes y atrás de él, había un chico de cabello blanco-plateado y ojos celestes, por lo visto, eran Alfas. Ambos clavaron sus ojos en mí, casi sin pestañear, y sé que yo me sonroje porque sentí que me ardían las mejillas.

Los mire por un par de segundos y luego continúe con lo mío sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras salía del aeropuerto, me cambié mis lentes por unos de sol y solté mi cabello que antes lo llevaba en una coleta _(N/A:Yuuri tiene el cabello a la altura de los hombros)._

Y ahí estaba, Yakov. Sonreí al verlo. Lo único en que había cambiado era su cabello que ahora era más blanco que negro, fuera de eso estaba todo igual que la última vez que lo vi.

—¡YAKOV!— saluda animadamente.

—¡ah!, ¡Yuuri cuanto tiempo! —me sonrió cálidamente—¿te dejaste crecer el cabello?

—Ah, esto — dije tomándome algunos mechones—, luego me lo cortaré, pero admítelo, me veo bien. —sonreí presumido.

—Ay, Katsuki, sigues igual que antes, te tomas enserio todo menos tu cabello, te pareces a Vitya...— _¿Vitya?_ —.

—Am, ¿quién es Vitya?

—Es uno de los pupilos de los que te hable, es que hace dos años tenía el cabello hasta la cintura... ¿o era cadera?, pero hace unos meses se lo corto.

—¿se llama Vitya? — pregunte frunciendo el ceño. Ciertamente era un nombre extraño.

—¿eh? no, se llama Viktor. — dijo algo ausente, mirando levemente a su alrededor.

—Etto, ¿buscas a alguien?, te veo muy distraído desde hace rato.

—Oh, disculpa, es que traje a los pupilos que necesitaba que entrenaras. — dio un suspiro desganado— Pero el más joven se puso rebelde y salió " _huyendo_ " así que el mayor salió atrás de él. Aún no han regresado, pero si estás muy cansado del viaje, te muestro la casa en la que…

—¡¿CASA?!, tú me dijiste que me quedaría en un departamento... — me escandalice.

—Bueno, es un pent-house, te da una excelente vista de la ciudad e incluye un pequeño jardín, es por eso que le digo "casa".

—Por favor, explícame a la siguiente. — pedí suspirando de alivio.

Él rió levemente— no te preocupes. Ven, vámonos.

* * *

 **En otra parte.**

—¿no te llamó la atención ese omega?

—¿cuál de todos?

—El de cabello negro.

—Oye, si sabes que hay muchos omegas que tienen el cabello negro, ¿no?

—No seas idiota, anciano, y antes de que me repliques, era el omega de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, tenía un aroma muy...

—Dulce...

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

Bye!


	2. ¿odio o amor? II

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

 **PDV Yuuri.**

El departamento era grande y cómodo, bastante elegante y siendo sinceros, muy cálido, me agrado.

Al día sig. me dirigí al lugar que Yakov me había dicho.

—¿si no me equivoco es por...aquí? — mire a mi alrededor—...¿o aquí?

—Hey, tú...¿eres un omega. no? — cuestiono una voz extraña con un tono desagradable. —¿Por qué no te diviertes con nosotros? — ofreció

Fruncí en ceño en señal de claro disgusto. Los trate de evitar, siempre es lo mismo. Según Mari-chan, soy muy "hermoso" y llamativo, además de que mi aroma es dulce y es por eso que llamo la atención de varios Alfas. Algunas veces da miedo, porque no todos son amables y siempre he tratado de evitar a los que son violentos o demasiado lujuriosos.

Y aunque siempre me defiendo, en este instante iba atrasado, así que todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer fue correr a la calle que tenía más cerca. Ellos, que por lo visto eran en su gran mayoría Alfas y algunos Betas, me siguieron, no pude evitar sentir miedo. No sabía lo que tenían en mente y temía que intentaran hacerme alguna cosa como marcarme, o algo peor.

Mientras corría a lo lejos divise a un joven, la verdad no sabía si podría pedirle ayuda.

Ignore la idea y seguí corriendo, pero cuando pase a su lado, me jalo hacia él y me abrazo, vi como miraba con un rostro demasiado serio y al parecer enojado, a los que me venían persiguiendo. Note también que su cabello lo tenía hasta los hombros, pero algo de él se me hacía familiar.

Por estar perdido en mi mente tratando de recordar de donde se me hacía conocido, no me di cuenta de que los otros Alfas ya se habían ido.

— Hey… hey … ¡HEY! — término gritándome al ver que yo no le hacía caso.

—¡Ah!, si lo siento, yo... — balbuceo avergonzado.

—¿no me vas a soltar? — me pregunto tranquilamente, y yo, con las mejillas encendidas, deje caer mis brazos que hace unos momentos lo tenían fuertemente sujeto a mí, a mis costados.

—L-lo s-siento... — trate de disculparme. Estaba realmente abochornado.

—Tks, debes de tener más cuidado, —comentó tomándome del mentón— un omega tan hermoso como tú, puede ser el centro de atención de varios alfas— dijo coqueto mientras me acercaba más a él—¿no crees?

—Etto…y-yo...lo siento— me aleje— este… ¡gracias! — exclame algo nervioso— Am, y ¿no sabe cómo llegar a este sitio? — pregunte pasándole una pequeña hoja con algo garabateado en ella.

Él observó el papel en que estaba anotada la dirección.

—Mmh, ¿porque quiere ir allí? — me cuestiono curioso.

—Yo...solo voy a ver un amigo... —.

—Solo tienes que ir derecho por esta calle y llegarás a la pista, la reconocerás por el letrero. — indico simplemente.

—Oh, gracias... — desvié la mirada—este...¿cómo se lo puedo agradecer...?

—Con tu sonrisa es suficiente. — me sonrió coqueto.

Tomo mis mejillas y me planto un suave beso en la frente.

—Nos vemos. — se despidió como si nada.

Y vi como caminaba en dirección contraria, si no me hubiera acordado que estaba llegando tarde me hubiera quedado viendo a la dirección en la que se fue ese alfa, de alguna forma se me hizo tierno el gesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡ya llegué! — exclamé una vez que ya estuve en el lugar indicado.

Yakov se acercó a mí, y luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera, frunció un poco el ceño.

—15 minutos tarde, Katsuki. — regaño.

—Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas... — me sonroje—pero, porque no hay nadie... — comente al percatarme de que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío.

Yakov dio un sonoro suspiro—Katsuki, te llame a las 8:00 porque te iba a enseñar todo el lugar, los pupilos van a llegar hasta las 9:30.

—¡¿que?!

* * *

 **40 minutos después.**

—¿estás listo, Katsuki? — pregunto retador.

—Dame un segundo, me estoy recogiendo el cabello.

—¿por qué los orientales se dejan crecer el cabello?

—Am, ¿Yakov?

—Vitya, suelta a Yurio. — regaño.

—Está bien. — dijo de mala gana.

El tal Viktor soltó al chico que traía cargando al estilo "costal de papas". Cuando miré al joven que el más alto cargaba me di cuenta de que se parecía a alguien que ya había visto antes.

Lo observe atentamente, detallando sus facciones y fisionomía. Analizándolo con la mirada.

Finalmente me di cuenta de quién era.

—Ese chico es...

—¡Auch!, Viktor no vuel... — se estaba quejando, pero al verme se quedó en silencio con una expresión que rozaba al espanto.

—Tú...

—¡tú! — exclamó levantándose y poniéndose frente a mí—¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Repentinamente me sentí intimidado—Y-yo...

—Yurio, ¿lo conoces? —al no recibir respuesta se acercó a mí—mucho gusto, soy Viktor Nikiforov, — dijo sonriente— pero me puedes decir Vitya—deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla hasta abajo de mi mentón— ¿eres muy atractivo, sabes?

Me sonrojé.

—Etto, y-yo...

—¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! — oí gritar al otro.

—¿Mnh? — volteo a mirar al rubio, de una forma desafiante— ¿Qué?, ¿es tu pareja?

—¡¿ehh?!, ¿qué estás diciendo, anciano? — replico ruborizado.

 **PDV Narrador.**

Mientras los dos alfas discutían por nada, el japonés empezó a molestarse, detestaba estar en medio de los pleitos, Yakov empezó a alejarse un poco de la pista. Después de todo, el japonés cuando se molestaba daba demasiado miedo.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿van a parar de discutir o qué?, — bramó perdiendo los estribos—¡están acabando con mi paciencia!

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Yuri suspiro aliviado de ya no escuchar los gritos e insultos que se propiciaban esos dos.

—Él es Katsuki Yuuri, — dijo Yakov— proviene de Japón. Él es el que me ayudara con sus entrenamientos, espero lo respeteny mejoren con él.

A Viktor le brillaron los ojos—¡entonces podrás pasar más tiempo con nosotros!, eso se oye genial, ¿no lo crees, Yurio?

—si...como sea. — debió la vista sonrojado.

—Solo quiero decir algo más. — lugar empezó a tomar un ambiente tenebroso mientras Yuuri hablaba— yo soy muy estricto cuando se trata de patinaje, ni se les ocurra llegar tarde, las primeras semanas las dejare de largo ya que no me acostumbro. Pero, aun así, no me hagan enojar, pierdo el control en mí mismo en ocasiones—sonrió maquiavélicamente— así que más vale que se esfuercen.

—¿qué tipo de motivación es esa? —inquirió Yurio.

—Sí que eres estricto. — apoyo Viktor.

—Imagínenselo como era hace 3 años... — puntualizó Yakov.

—¡Y-Yakov! — reprendió Yuuri repentinamente avergonzado.

* * *

 **Semanas después.**  
—¡Y-u-u-r-i! — llamó el rubio.

—Yurio, ¡buenos días! — saludo el moreno animadamente.

Yurio se acercó sigilosamente al moreno y abrazó al japonés de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado. —Am, ¿Yurio?, ¿q-qué ha-haces?

—¿Qué tiene de malo, cerdito?

El rubio estaba demasiado cerca de la cara del japonés, el cual ya estaba igual que un tomate.

—¡Buenos días! — saludo Viktor apareciendo por fin—Yurio, ¿qué crees que haces?

El rubio frunció el ceño—¿y a ti quien te llamo?

—Etto… Yurio, ¿me puedes soltar? — pidió avergonzado.

—¡No! — respondió abrazándolo más fuerte, mientras que repentinamente mordía su oreja—nunca lo haré... — afirmó.

—Déjalo en paz, maldita sea... — gruñó Viktor.

—Celoso... — se burló el ojiesmeralda.

—¡eso a ti que te importa..!

—¡Ya cálmense! — corto antes de que empezaran a pelear de nuevo— Yurio suéltame— exigió y el rubio lo liberó de su agarre, de mala gana— Viktor, deja a Yurio—el albino soltó del cabello al rubio— Ahora… ¡bajarán y subirán 50 veces las escaleras! — ordenó mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz, seguro de que le dolería la cabeza luego.

—¡aaahhh! — se quejó el peliplata mientras ponía cara de perrito—no es justo...

—Tks... —jaló a Viktor de su sudadera y se lo llevó arrestando— maldito cerdo…

El japonés se sintió sumamente confundido al escuchar a Yurio, el rubio coqueteaba con él, pero una vez que le ponía un castigo este lo insultaba. ¿Que era entonces lo que el ruso sentía, amor u odio?

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

En serio, no sabes lo emocionante y rikolino que se pondrá. X3

Bye!


	3. Seriedad, ante todo III

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

Yuuri había logrado demasiado con ambos alfas, ayudándolos en su flexibilidad o a mejorar sus saltos. Aparte se había lucido enfrente de todos los presentes al demostrar su grandiosa e increíble flexibilidad, fluidez, elegancia y destreza a la hora de manifestar sus habilidades. Sin dudas había sorprendido a más de uno.

Pero había encontrado ese dolor de cabeza del que tanto le hablaba Yakov.

El menor, Yurio, era un joven sin quicio, rebelde y temerario, además de algo altanero y gruñón. Él era el que siempre empezaba una disputa.

En cambio el mayor, Viktor, parecía un niño pequeño rodeado de encantos, siempre quería que las cosas se hicieran a su "manera". El seguía o era "víctima" o, mejor dicho, causante, de las peleas con Yurio.

Pero el "pequeño" omega, había demostrado cierto control sobre aquellos dos, y estos, cada vez que veían la mirada asesina del omega dejaban de pelear o discutir por el bien de sus traseros, pero lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que todas esas peleas eran por él, el "pequeño omega".

—¡Y-U-U-R-IIII! —llamó el platinado en tono infantil.

—Viktor, ya te he dicho que no me llames así— se sonrojo—es...vergonzoso...

—Pero... — replico mientras se acercaba a Yuri y lo acorralaba— así te ves tierno…

—¡Vi-Vik...VIKTOR!

— ¿qué crees que haces?, anciano... — interrumpió el rubio apareciendo de quien - _carajo_ \- sabe donde.

Viktor suspiró— en primera; no soy un anciano, te llevo solo 7 años. — Yurio bufó. —dos; estoy con lo que ME pertenece...— termino de aclarar con una sonrisa triunfal.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y Yuuri supo que, si no los paraba ahora, se aproximaban una pelea. —¡¿Y quién te ha dicho que el cerdo te pertenece?!

Y cuando Viktor se disponía a responderle, Yuuri habló.

—Ustedes... —ambos alfas voltean a ver al omega, para después poner una cara de terror— los quiero en la pista en 30 segundos o si no.…

—¡Ya vamos! — exclamaron ambos antes de correr despavoridos hacia la pista.

Ambos alfas habían practicado su flexibilidad y alguno que otro movimiento, fue entonces cuando Yurio tenía un pequeño descanso que el mayor lo vio como una oportunidad de...VENGANZA... _(N/A: ¡Vendetta!, ¡Vendetta por mi papa, ahr que le pasaba :v)_

Se dirigió al sillón donde se encontraba el alfa menor, con plumones de diferentes colores… (N/A: Muajajaja)

.

—Okay, Viktor, ahora trata de doblar tu espalda, hasta que tus manos toquen el suelo. — instruía amablemente Yuuri.

—¿Cómo? —se inclinó hacia delante—¿así?...

Yuuri rió— así no Viktor,— negó suavemente, se inclinó e hizo un arco perfecto—así...

—Oh...

De repente se escuchó un grito, uno que ambos jóvenes sabían de sobra de quién era. Y ahí fue cuando Yuuri supo que los problemas venían de nuevo…

—¡MALDITO ANCIANO DE MIERDA! — insultó el rubio con rabia— ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!— puntualizó agitando su puño.

El japonés tuvo que reprimir una risa cuando Yurio apareció con la cara rayada, se notaban dibujos de flores, estrellas, corazones, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran unos bigotes que salían de su cara.

Viktor no escondió su sonrisa de satisfacción, y rio a carcajadas.

—Pero si te ves kawai... — aseguro con un puchero inocente.

 _Inocente, ja, si claro._

El rubio hizo una mueca que dejó sus bigotes dibujados en la posición perfecta en su cara, como para una foto.

Yuri se tragó otra carcajada, pero esta vez soltó una risilla que hizo sonrojar a ambos alfas.

—¡¿A quién carajo le importa tu opinión? ¡ME ARRUINASTE MI BELLO ROSTRO! — se quejaba Yurio indignado.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Yuri y Yakov observaban la pelea a un par de metros de ellos.

—¿Ahora entiendes a mis "dolores de cabeza"?—preguntó el mayor mientras veía como esos dos se soltaban vulgaridades en ruso mientras que hacían ademanes acusadores.

—Tengo que admitirlo, a pesar de tener su lado divertido y gracioso, tienen su lado rebelde— suspiro cansado.

—Han estado peleado más desde que tu llegaste— lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa pícara—¿sabes porque?

—¿enserio?, — pregunto sorprendido— ¿porque?...

— ¿enserio no te has das dado cuenta? — dijo incrédulo.

—¿eh?

—nada, olvídalo. — dijo sin poder creerse que no viera lo obvio.

Yakov era consciente de los sentimientos de esos dos, tantos años de conocerlos habían llevado al alfa mayor, a conocerlos perfectamente; y sabía que la razón de las peleas eran por Yuuri.

Mientras, Yuuri observaba paciente la escena, puso su cara seria y fría, pero nada, ni siquiera lo voltearon a ver, impaciencia vs. paciencia.

Un leve tic apareció en la morena ceja derecha del omega. Yakov se volvió a alejar un poco. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—¡YA CALLENSE! —simples palabras- _gritos_ -que hicieron a los alfas espantarse—¡Ahora yo mismo elegiré su programa!, y su dieta y rutina de ejercicios cambiarán, ¡¿Entendido?!.

—S-sí... — balbucearon ambos alfas, algo asustados.

—Okay—suspiró el de ojos chocolates— Yurio, tendrás _Agape,_ Viktor, tú _Stay Close_ _to Me Aria._

Ambos exclamaron en protesta siendo rápidamente callados por la expresión asesina del moreno.

—¡NO quiero excusas, se aguantan!— sentenció girando sobre sus talones, camino un poco y volteo a verlos— seriedad ante todo, eso es lo único que exijo en el patinaje.

Siguió su camino hasta salir del lugar para dejar demasiados rojos a ambos rusos.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

En serio, no saben lo emocionante y rikolino que se pondrá. X3 sobre todo en el sig cap.

Ay dios, estoy emocionada :3

Bye!


	4. Día del Beso IV

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

Viktor y Yurio habían empezado sus prácticas, ellos se retaron a que el que tuviera la mejor coreografía, sería el que se quedara con Yuri, así que ambos alfas se esforzaban al máximo, sacando lo mejor de ellos y tratando de explotar todo su potencial.

Sin embargo, un día, y no cualquier día, llego la persona que tanto esperaban.

—¡YUU...ri? — preguntaron ambos con la boca bien abierta. (N/A: 7w7 Mm)

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde! — se disculpó avergonzado.

El rubio fue el primero en salir del shock, así que agarro al japonés de los hombros sacudiéndolo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — pregunto algo alterado.

—Eh, ¿de qué hablas, Yurio?. — expreso confundido.

—¿Por qué te cortaste tu hermoso cabello? — secundo Viktor al rubio.

—¡Ah! — el joven omega rio suavemente entendiendo— hablaban de eso... —los rusos lo miraron confundidos— Era una pequeña molestia, de todos modos, tal vez me lo vuelva a dejar crecer. Y, aun así, la razón de mi corte es una sorpresa.

Ambos miraron a Yuri confundidos, pero este solo les otorgo una sonrisa, tranquilizándolos y volviendo a sus prácticas.

—Oye, Yuri, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?.

Yuuri se sobresaltó en su lugar y dio un pequeño gritito ahogado, pues estaba distraído mirando el avance de los dos rusos en cuanto a flexibilidad—¡Mila me espantaste!... — llevo una mano a su corazón—qué ¿qué día es hoy?, no lo sé ¿martes?

Mila rio melódicamente— no, hoy es el famoso "día del beso", — anunció sonriente— es una costumbre aquí, y teniendo a esos dos cerca—señaló a Viktor y a Yurio—será mejor que cuides tus labios...

—Pero que cosas dices, Mila-chan.. — rio nervioso mientras que un adorable rubor aparecía en su rostro.

—No, Yuri, es enserio... —cambió su semblante a uno más preocupado— me inquieta que te puedan hacer algo ese par de idiotas.

—Gracias Mila, tomare tu advertencia en cuenta... — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Eso espero...

* * *

—¡Yuuri~!

—No seas tan escandaloso.— se quejó Yurio.

—¿Mh?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿necesitan algo?... — preguntó distraídamente pensando en lo que le había dicho Mila.

—Solo queremos platicar—el platinado puso su sonrisa de corazón y se acostó en el suelo—ven, siéntate...

Él, como la "víctima", se acostó enfrente de Viktor, pero este se paró y se acostó de una manera en la que Yuuri quedara entre sus piernas.

—¡¿V-Viktor?!

Él al parecer no le hizo caso, Yurio se acomodó a un lado suyo. Estuvieron platicando de diferentes temas para conocerse mejor, hablaban más que nada de trivialidades como cuál era su comida favorita, o cuál era el libro que más les había gustado pero como siempre, no todo podía ser paz y armonía.

De repente Yurio agarró del mentón al ojimiel y lo besó, Yuuri sorprendido, abrió demasiado los ojos, en un principio fue un beso donde se rozaban los labios, suave, casi tierno pero él le mordió el labio inferior, sacándole un sensual gemido que Yurio aprovechó para poder meter su lengua en su boca.

Cuando él se separó de Yuuri, sin darle siquiera tiempo a asimilar lo ocurrido, Viktor lo agarró del cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y plantándole un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior, sorprendido no supo qué hacer, pues este fue todo de lengua directamente.

—¡FELIZ DÍA DEL BESO, YURI! — exclamaron ambos al unísono. Al japonés se le subieron todos los colores a la cabeza mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no prever que algo como eso sucedería.

—¡M-MALDICION! — exclamo con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

.

.

.  
—Te lo advertí.— dijo Mila en tono tranquilo.

—¡Perdón..! — lloriqueo Yuuri.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

En serio, no saben lo emocionante y rikolino que se pondrá. X3

Falta un poquito más para el jermozo lemmon -3- ¿ansiosos? Yo sí. xd Mehehehehe.

Ay dios, estoy emocionada :3

Bye!


	5. Agape V

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

 **PDV Yurio**

Yuuri nos había puesto a practicar nuestras coreografías, el anciano _Stay to Close to me Aria ,_ y yo _Agape._ Normalmente Viktor y yo andaríamos compitiendo por obtener la atención de Yuuri, pero desde el "día del beso" -como lo hemos llamado Viktor y yo-, ha mantenido cierta distancia con nosotros. A causa de esto, decidí hablar con él, no me gustaba ser ignorado y mucho menos si el que lo hacía era el cerdito, así que pensé invitarle un café o algo así, pero Mila -no sé si confiar en ella- me dijo que lo invitara a cenar, y así lo hice.

—¡Hey, cerdo! — _tu puedes Yurio_ \- pensé intentando darme ánimos a mi mismo.—, ¿q-quieres ir a ce-cenar conmigo… umh… esta noche? — logre articular. Sentía las mejillas arder, pero aun así me mantuve firme.

Él sonrió, dándome algo de tranquilidad—¡Claro! —se sonrojo ligeramente—¿porque no?

—Entonces, no hagas planes para esta noche...

Yuuri rio levemente—No los haré, no te preocupes.

Compartimos sonrisas avergonzadas, hasta que la agradable atmósfera que había logrado formar se vio hecha pedazos a causa de cierto calvo…

—¿de qué hablan? — pregunto Viktor acercándose a nosotros.

— Maldito anciano, no interrumpas. — murmure azorado.

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo..? — volvió a preguntar inocente, pero yo sé que él sabe que interrumpió algo.

—Viktor, ¿ya calentaste lo suficiente? —le pregunto Yuuri.

—¡Sip! — asintió enérgicamente.

—Bueno, _igual_ _ponte_ _a practicar, los dos._

Yuuri nos dedicó una mirada fría, que nos dio a entender que practicáramos o nuestras cabezas rodarían, así que inmediatamente huimos hacia la pista.

* * *

Fui esa noche al departamento de MI omega, ni siquiera salimos y ya le digo mío, pero lo digo porque lo es… o lo será pronto.

Iba lo más formal que podía, un pantalón y saco de color azul, una camisa blanca y corbata gris.

Me preguntaba si no sería mucho exagerar… luego de pensarlo un poco llegue a la conclusión de que el cerdito valía el esfuerzo.

—Yurio, perdón por hacerte esperar. — se disculpó avergonzado y con una sonrisita apenada que hizo que me derritiera.

—N-no es nada...

Yuuri llevaba un traje negro, camisa azul grisáceo con una corbata azul marino. ¡Le quedaba precioso! por lo que me permiti mirarlo por unos minutos antes de que ambos nos sonrojáramos y empezáramos a caminar.

Lo lleve al restaurante de mi familia, estuvimos platicando todo el tiempo.

—Yo...lo siento...p-por lo del otro día... — comencé.

—¡Oh!, no te preocupes por eso...solo...

—¡No!, — lo interrumpí, necesitaba hacer esto—enserio, perdón...me siento totalmente triste de que me dejes de lado solo por eso…yo solo... —al alzar la vista me encontré con el rostro sonrojado de _mi_ omega, y aprovechando la oportunidad lo tomé suavemente del mentón— Yuuri, me gustas….

 **PDV Narrador.**

Al terminar de decir eso, Yurio besó a Yuuri. Pero en comparación al beso que compartieron días atrás, este era suave, cálido y muchísimo más calmado. Ya que Yurio intentaba transmitirle un sentimiento especial mediante ese dulce gesto. Cuando se separaron, Yuuri se tapó su cara con sus dos manos mientras Yurio tomaba un poco de su bebida. El moreno avergonzado y el rubio satisfecho al notar que por un momento Yuuri le había correspondido el beso.

—¿porque h-hiciste...e-eso? — murmuro apenado.

—Ya te dije—volteo su rostro a otra parte—me gustas…

—Es mentira...

—¡Por supuesto que no!, jamás mentiría con mis sentimientos...

—Yo...lo siento...

Yuuri se levantó con intenciones de irse. Pero el rubio salió atrás de él, logrando alcanzarlo en la esquina.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Yo... no puedo...lo sien —Yurio lo interrumpió abrazándolo—¿Yurio?

—Tks, callate...

Yuuri rio suavemente en su oído, sacando un estremecimiento a Yurio— Te salió tu lado _A_ _gape._

Yurio solo se rio por la ocurrencia del japonés y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez, siendo gustosamente correspondido.

—Y, ¿si intentamos otra cosa? — pregunto sugestivo.

—¡Yurio!, ¡¿q-que crees que d-dices...?! — pregunto avergonzado ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del ruso, mientras que este solo reía.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

En serio, no saben lo emocionante y rikolino que se pondrá. X3

Falta un poquitito más para el jermozo lemmon -3- ¿ansiosos? Yo sí. xd Mehehehehe.

Pero de todas formas, en el sig cap se viene lo weno 7w7r wup.

Este fue una pequeña Yuuyu, pero habrá más, mucho mejor y más hot -w-r

Ay dios, estoy emocionada :3

Bye!


	6. Celos VI

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

Yurio se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Yuuri mientras que lo abrazaba pasando ambas manos por la cadera del japonés. Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de este, primero lo lamió delicadamente, y Yuuri emitió un sensual jadeo que excitó más al ruso, quien dejó ver sus dientes. Estaba a punto de marcarlo, cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba del cuello y lo aventaba al lado opuesto.

—¿pero, ¿qué crees que haces, anciano? — pregunto molesto por ser interrumpido.

—V-viktor... — jadeo Yuuri, aun con la respiración algo agitada.

—Yuuri, Yurio no te toco, ¿cierto? — cuestionó inspeccionándolo.

—¡¿Por qué no dejas a las personas en paz?!. —sonrió altanero— acéptalo, el cerdito _es mío..._

—¡Ja!, ¿sí? —Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y lo tomó del mentón—Y-u-u-r-i, ¿sabías que tú me gustas?

Diciendo esto el japonés se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Viktor, este lo tomo suavemente de sus mejillas y lo besó, mordiendo su labio y metiendo su lengua en la boca del omega. Este intentó soltarse, pero le fue imposible, abrió los ojos y vio a Yurio con su rostro lleno de odio mirando al albino.

Cuando Viktor se separó del japonés, miro al alfa rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Creo que lo vamos a tener que compartir...

—Ni lo pienses, anciano.

En lo que Yurio y Viktor seguían discutiendo por quien se quedaría con el ojimiel, el omega se escondía en un rincón, ahora comprendía todo con suma claridad, ¡ambos alfas siempre se peleaban por él!.

El solo pensamiento de tener detrás suyo a dos alfas tan atractivos y tiernos como Yurio y Viktor hizo que algo se removiera dentro de él. Comenzó a sentirse caliente y empezó a sentir con más intensidad el aroma de ambos alfas, quería ser tocado, tenía que ser tomado por alguien.

Maldiciéndose internamente por olvidarse de los jodidos supresores, cayó en cuenta de que había llegado su celo.

Ambos alfas detuvieron su pequeña discusión al sentir el delicioso aroma del japonés. Ambos se miraron significativamente, así que Viktor cargo a Yuuri en brazos estilo princesa mientras que Yurio abría la puerta del coche apresuradamente y empezaba a conducir hacia el departamento de Yuuri.

* * *

 **Nota Final:** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Historia que se pone zukulemtoza e interesante a medida que avanzan los caps. 7u7

En serio, no saben lo emocionante y rikolino que se pondrá. X3

Lemmon en el siguiente capítulo. -3- ¿ansiosos? Yo sí y mucho. xd Mehehehehe.

Ay dios, estoy emocionada :3

Bye!


	7. Entre dos Alfas VII

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

Al llegar al departamento del japonés, Viktor acostó al omega en la cama, mientras Yurio cerraba con llave puertas y ventanas para poder tener un poco más de privacidad.  
Yurio fue a donde estaba Viktor, ambos alfas le dedicaron a Yuuri una sonrisa pícara, Viktor le quitó el saco y la camisa mientras Yurio le quitaba los pantalones y el bóxer.

Dejándolo ya desnudo, ambos se tomaron unos segundos para contemplar la belleza de _su_ omega, pero solo unos segundos, antes de que comenzaran con la verdadera acción.

Viktor masajeaba un pezón del omega, mientras Yurio lamia el otro pezón. Yuuri se retorcía de placer, con algo extraño dentro de sí.

Yurio besaba el pecho de Yuuri mientras Viktor lamia el miembro de Yuuri. El rubio besaba el pecho, abdominales e incluso en pequeño ombligo del omega, metiendo su lengua allí, simulando ligeras embestidas contra ese pequeño agujerito. También aprovechaba para dejarle chupetones, y lamia y succionaba los botones rosados del japonés.

Viktor, en cambio, lamia desde la punta del miembro de Yuuri, hasta la base, lo metía por completo en su boca y luego lo sacaba, lo succionaba y luego daba leves mordidas, mientras jugaba con la base.

Era tanto el placer, que una expresión de goce pero a la vez de insatisfacción se plasmó en el rostro del chico de cabello negro.

Yuuri se retorcía de placer, enterraba sus manos en las blancas sábanas, y luego de un par de minutos y sin previo aviso, se corrió en la boca de Viktor mientras emitía un sensual jadeo.

Ambos alfas se miraron, para luego cambiar de pociones, Viktor ahora estaba besando el pecho del omega, mientras Yurio lamia con lascivia el miembro de Yuuri.

Ambos estaban atentos a los gemidos del japonés.

A veces gemía el nombre de Viktor o gemía el nombre de Yurio, pero hubo algo que los sorprendió a ambos.

—Aaahh...a-alguno...mgh...de...¡ahhhh!...los dos m-métalo ya... por favor…— rogo Yuuri. Ya no aguantaría más el juego previo, necesitaba a alguno de ellos embistiéndolo.

Ambos alfas se miraron como hablandose de algo con los ojos, detuvieron sus mirabas en el cuerpo del omega. Se veía muy indefenso así. Con la respiración agitada, sudado y con una expresión de dolor mezclado con placer, casi como si doliera no tener a alguien dentro suyo.

Yurio tomó a Yuuri de la cintura de una manera un poco brusca, haciendo que este quedará en cuatro y totalmente expuesto para él. Yurio empezó a lamer la entrada del japonés, mientras Viktor se acomodó debajo de él, logrando que su cara quede abajo del miembro del omega, y la cara de este enfrente del miembro del albino. ( **N/A:** _El 69 pues_ :v).

Yuuri soltaba varios gemidos al sentir esos toques sobre su sensible piel, también sintió el pene de Viktor rosarse con su mejilla por lo que empezó a lamer el miembro del albino. Yurio saco su lengua y dos dedos que había metido en su lubricado agujerito, separó un poco las piernas del japonés y entro lentamente, el ojimiel detuvo su tarea al sentir la virilidad de Yurio en su interior. Ambos alfas se detuvieron, hasta ver que el omega hizo un pequeño movimiento de cadera que les indicaba que siguieran con lo suyo. Yurio empezó a embestirlo demasiado rápido y fuerte, pero el japonés parecía disfrutar de eso, Viktor sintió el líquido que empezó a salir del interior de Yuuri, sabía que el clímax del omega llegaría pronto.

Yuuri a veces dejaba de lamer el miembro de Viktor, para soltar gemidos demasiados altos que excitaban más a ambos alfas.

Yurio se reclinó hacia el cuerpo del omega, pegando su pecho a la espalda del pelinegro, abrió su boca y mordió su hombro derecho sacandole un adorable quejido a Yuuri, sintió que empezó a anudar, al final, soltó su semilla dentro del japonés, mientras este se corría en la boca de Viktor, con un grito demasiado alto que delataba su regocijo.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reponerse, Viktor jalo a Yuuri, quedando este de boca arriba, Yurio se acomodó haciendo que la cabeza de Yuuri quedara entre sus piernas, Viktor entró despacio en Yuuri, mientras este tomo el miembro de Yurio y empezó a lamerlo.

Viktor se recargo en el cuerpo del omega y mordió el hombro izquierdo, marcándolo también, ambos alfas se miraron y luego vieron al omega, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas en un hermoso color carmesí, y su boca, jugando entusiasta con el miembro de Yurio.

Viktor empezó a anudar, Yuuri se corrió en el pecho de este y Yurio en la boca del japonés, que gustoso, se bebió toda la esencia del rubio. Yurio marco a Yuuri en la parte izquierda de su cuello y Viktor lo marcó en la parte derecha del cuello del omega al mismo tiempo que soltaba su semilla.

Ambos alfas abrazaron a Yuuri.

—Y-U-U-R-I— inquirió Yurio, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿A quién quieres?, ¿a Yurio o a mí..? — pregunto Viktor.

Antes de contestar, Yuuri se permitió respirar un poco, tanto movimiento lo había dejado súper agotado.

—Yo...quiero, — los abrazó— a…los dos... —.

Ambos alfas observaron al omega, para luego sonreír y besarlo.

—Te amo, Yuuri. — admitió el rubio mientras encendía su cabeza en el cuello del ojimiel, haciendole cosquillas con su nariz, para poder olfatear su nuevo aroma.

Aroma a él, a Viktor y la inconfundible fragancia natural de su tierno japonés.

—Yo igual te amo, Yuuri... — dijo un sonriente Viktor mientras se acomodaba en el pecho todo lleno de mordidas y chupetones de su adorado pelinegro y daba ligeros besitos.

—Yo los amo, a los dos... — sonrió mientras se dejaba mimar.

Dijeron esto y se durmieron, talvez el omega tendría problemas al día siguiente con su caminar, pero meh, detalles :v

* * *

 **Nota Final :** Agradezco a mi querida ALorenaCerranoVsquez por dejarme publicar su historia aquí. Es una idola por haber escrito esto, Lorena :v si ves esto, te quiero.

Este capitulo XD lo amo. Creí que ya lo había subido :v perdón. Mehehe 7w7r aguanten los tríos, carajo! :v

Bueno no xd

Se viene bastante Yuuyu en el proximo cap -w- estoy emocionada por la gata y el cerdo -3- pero como no he hecho la tarea :'v tendrá que posponerse para dentro de un par de horas más -.-

Así que se aguantan. :3

Bye!


	8. Compartir (Parte 1) VIII

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

Yuuri se despertó con un ligero dolor de caderas, aunque no tan ligero puesto que le incomodaba el caminar. Ignorando su malestar se fijó en la cama y noto que estaba solo. Pensó que Yurio y Viktor se habían levantado a entrenar, así que parsimoniosamente se levantó.

Tomo una ducha, se puso su ropa interior y una camisa que le quedaba grande, al bajar las escaleras se sorprendió al ver a ambos alfas cocinando.

—Yuuri, buenos días.— saludó Viktor.

—Hasta que despiertas...— se quejó Yurio.

El moreno soltó una risita— buenos días.

Ambos se acercaron a Yuuri, este beso primero a Viktor y luego a Yurio.

Desayunaron todos juntos, Yurio se esmeró preparando la comida y Viktor el postre.

—Yuuri,—llamo el platinado.

—¿Mmh?

— ¿ya podemos practicar nuestras coreografías? — pregunto algo emocionado.

—Sí, claro, pero por el momento no podré entrenarlos personalmente. — dijo llevándose una porción de tocino a la boca.

—¿Qué?, pero, ¿porque? — interrogo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuri se sonrojo mientras tomaba el vaso que tenía a su lado y antes de dar un sorbo respondió con voz abochornada.

—Y-yo… etto... no puedo caminar bien ...

Ambos alfas se miraron maliciosos. Yuuri llevo el cristal a sus labios y comenzó a ingerir el líquido.

—Dinos, Yuuri... — empezó el ruso con sonrisa de corazón.

—¿Quién de nosotros te dio más duro anoche? — pregunto Yurio sin tapujos. El pobre japones casi escupe el jugo cuando oyó aquello.

—Y-y...yo...n-no entiendo... — se sonrojo fuertemente el pelinegro.

—Claro que entiendes. — dijo un sonriente Viktor.

—Yo...em...Y-Yurio—el japonés se transformó en un tomate viviente, mientras que el rubio mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa— p-pero, Viktor fue suave y rápido, algo que también me gusto m-mucho—Ahora Viktor tenía la sonrisa victoriosa-P-pero...ambos me dieron un placer inigualable...y yo…— Yuuri decidió dejar la plática y empezó a comer de nuevo con la esperanza de que su cara dejara de arderle.

Escucho una suave risa de alegría de ambos alfas y se tapó la cara con un trapo de cocina que había ahí. Estaba realmente avergonzado.

—¡Ups! — exclamo de repente Viktor mirando el reloj en la pared—, se me está haciendo tarde, nos vemos, Yurio te toca mañana...

—Si, como digas... — respondió mientras seguía comiendo.

—¿Turno de que o qué? — pregunto Yuuri confundido.

Pero Viktor ya se había ido. Yurio se levantó y sentó al lado de Yuuri, se acercó lentamente a él y bajo la atenta mirada ojimiel mordió su oreja sacándole un gemido al japonés.

—Viktor y yo hablamos con Yakov, quedamos en ir turnándonos durante tu celo, el día de ayer lo compartimos, así que, dos días yo, dos días el anciano. —explicó.

—Yurio...

Yuuri fue callado por la boca del ruso, ambos empezaron a crear una pelea de lenguas muy subida de tono en sus bocas, en la cual Yurio fue el ganador. El rubio tomo al ojimiel de la cintura y lo subió arriba de la mesa, empezó a acariciar las piernas del japonés al momento de colocarse entre ellas, mientras que este, trataba de quitarle la ropa al ruso.

Yuuri mordió una parte de su camisa en una pose muy provocativa, dejando expuesto su pecho que Yurio no tardo en atacar.

Yurio lamia un pezón y jugaba con el otro mientras Yuuri daba entre gemidos el nombre de este con voz tierna y excitada. Yurio obligó a Yuuri a acostarse en la mesa, y cuando este estuvo acostado, Yurio le quitó su ropa interior, viendo que su entrada ya estaba dilatada.

—Estas muy ansioso, eh... — dijo sonriente acariciando la zona.

—Yurio...métemela...por favor... — gimió Yuuri.

—Como tú órdenes.

Yurio agarró la parte de atrás de las rodillas del japonés, y tirando de ellas, metió su miembro de una sola estocada, sacándole un grito de placer al omega. Empezó con un suave vaivén, pero este se volvió más errático a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cada estocada era cada vez más rápida y más fuerte, Yurio siguió penetrando a Yuuri, mientras este se aferraba fuertemente al alfa y gemía en su oreja.  
—Aahhh... mgg… a-ahí...más...¡MAS!...mmmgghhh... — exclamo Yuuri cuando el rubio encontró y golpeó su próstata.

Yurio siguió con su vaivén en el punto dulce del omega y Yuuri se vino en ambos vientres, mientras que Yurio dio un gruñido, ya que estaba anudando, y antes de liberarse, volvió a morderlo en el mismo lugar donde lo había mordido anoche, al final dejo salir su semilla.

Lo hicieron todo el día hasta las 8:00p.m., media hora antes de que llegara Viktor. Cuando este llego, se encontró a Yuuri desnudo, siendo abrazado por Yurio quien no tenía camisa, pero aun así tenía su pantalón puesto.

—Creo que lo hicieron todo el día— comentó divertido el peliplata mientras cargaba a Yuuri estilo princesa y lo dejaba en su cama, volvió a la sala donde beso la mejilla del rubio que estaba distraído buscando su camisa.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces? — preguntó el ojiverde tensándose.

—Si vamos a compartir a Yuuri, nosotros también deberíamos…— comenzó encogiéndose de hombros. Pero fue interrumpido por un escandalizado Yurio.

—¿Estás loco?, para empezar ambos somos Alfas. ¡Viktor detente...!

Pero Viktor estaba arriba de Yurio en el suelo, sujetando ambas manos con las suyas, bajó a su cuello, el cual lamió, oyendo un gemido del menor, luego, sacó sus dientes y lo marcó.

—¿Ves? —se paró— no fue tan difícil, me voy a bañar. — dijo como si nada yéndose.

—Maldito anciano... — susurro con desprecio mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

* * *

Bastante Yuuyu por aquí y algo de Vikyurio también :3

Se nos viene bastante Vikturi en el cap. siguiente, así que prepárense para las cosas rikolinas -w-

¡Hasta el próximo cap!

Bye!


	9. Compartir (Parte 2) IX

**.**

 **Disclaimer :** Yuri! On Ice no nos pertenece, son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo. La trama tampoco es mía, pero tengo el permiso de publicarla aquí.

 _ **-** Yo solo beteo y me rio de como se cagan en los pobres personajillos. *inserte risa retrasada y diabólica aquí* **-**_

 **Autora Original :** ALorenaCerranoVsquez.

Lime, Lemmon, Au, un poco Ooc y Omegaverse.

 **~0~**

* * *

Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta que ambos alfas lo estaban abrazando cariñosamente. Él los movió un poco para que despertasen.

—Yuuri, ya estas despierto... — murmuró Viktor somnoliento. El omega le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso de buenos días.

—Creo que me levantaré primero. — dijo Yurio haciendo una mueca de desagrado por tanta cursilería. — prepararé el desayuno, así que anciano, todavía no le hagas nada a Yuuri.—advirtió celoso. Yuuri sonrió y el rubio se acercó a él a darle un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Eh?, pero, ¿por qué? — se quejó el mayor haciendo un puchero.

—Tks. — chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

Yurio se despidió de ambos y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Viktor por otro lado, aprovechó que se quedaron solos y cargó al estilo princesa a Yuuri.

—¿V-Viktor…?— preguntó el ojimiel avergonzado.

—Tranquilo mi querido Yuuri, solo jugaremos un rato. — respondió el platinado con una sonrisa.

Viktor acomodó en la cama a Yuuri suavemente, él se colocó arriba de este, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver su perfecto abdomen para luego quitarle su camisa al japonés. Besó su cuello, sacándole gemidos al menor. Luego empezó a lamer y descender por su pecho, hasta llegar a los pezones del japonés.

Lamía y mordía uno, mientras jugaba con el otro.

Siguió lamiendo y dejando marcas, bajando por su vientre, donde dejó un par de mordidas hasta llegar al miembro del menor. Empezó a jugar con la base, mientras lamía la punta, le estaba sacando muchos gemidos al omega. Algunos demasiado fuertes y otros ahogados debido a que Yuuri se mordía los labios.

Aun así, siguió con lo suyo, pero ahora metía todo el miembro del menor en su boca, con movimientos rápidos y lentos. Lamía el pene de su omega como si este fuera el más delicioso de los dulces. La calidez de la boca de Viktor envolvía de una manera enloquecedora a Yuuri, y él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por los espasmos de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Viktor por su lado, se entretenía lamiendo y succionando la punta, para luego meterlo de lleno en su boca, chupándosela con ímpetu.

Yuuri ya no podía más, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto placer, por lo que se corrió en la boca del ruso. El platinado se tragó sin problemas el caliente líquido y se incorporó un poco para mirar la expresión de satisfacción que le regalaba su adorado omega.

Este sentó a Yuri en su regazo y él se acostó en la cama, Yuri entendió que ahora era su turno y dirigió sus manos al miembro de Viktor. Se empezó a sentar e introducir el miembro del alfa poco a poco, hasta que se encontró todo adentro.

—Tan … a-apretado... — gimió el ruso.

Yuuri comenzó a moverse, primero a un ritmo suave, placentero y ligeramente tortuoso, pero luego subió un poco de velocidad. Viktor agarró al japonés de la cadera empezando un ritmo más rápido y salvaje, puesto que los movimientos acompasados de su omega no era suficientes para él. Yuuri gimió al sentir que el otro se introducía en él como si su vida dependiese de ello.

De todas formas, Viktor se cansó de no poder penetrarlo como le gustaría hacerlo, por lo que agarró una pierna de Yuuri colocándola en su hombro al mismo tiempo que los volteaba, ahora él estaba arriba y Yuuri abajo.

Siguió embistiéndolo despiadadamente hasta que tocó el punto dulce del menor.

—¡Mmh! ...V-Viktor... ¡ahí! ... aaahhh... ¡M-más! ...Viktor... — rogaba desesperado, perdido en el vorágine de placer que su alfa le hacía sentir.

—Como tú quieras.

Viktor empezó a golpear en ese mismo lugar, hasta que sintió como su miembro era apretado con más fuerza, delatando que el momento de venirse de Yuuri estaba cerca. Puso más vehemencia en las penetraciones y finalmente sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él convulsionaba en un salvaje orgasmo.

Yuuri se corrió y Viktor empezó a anudar en su interior. Se dirigió al hombro y dio una leve mordida y un beso. Volvió a morder su marca en la parte izquierda del cuello y, Viktor finalmente se corrió dentro de Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri ya estaba dormido en la cama, el cansancio se había hecho presente así que el alfa había optado por dejarlo descansar un poco.

Viktor fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, sonrió al oír la puerta abrirse.

—Anciano, ¿qué haces sin camisa? — preguntó el rubio mientras ponía una bolsa con alimentos recién comprados en la mesa.

—Bienvenido a casa...

—Sí, sí, sí, como sea…— dijo restándole importancia mientras se proponía a poner aceite en el sartén, pero fue detenido por Viktor— ¿y ahora que...?-Viktor besó a Yurio en la boca, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, al separarse golpeó a Viktor por su atrevimiento.— ¡qué demonios crees que haces!

—Nada... — respondió simplemente.

Viktor agarró de la cintura a Yurio y lo atrajo hacia él, donde volvió a morder la marca que el rubio escondió en su ropa y que de todas formas estaba borrándose de su piel, dado que ambos eran alfas y sus cuerpos no necesitaban ese tipo de vinculación entre los de la misma especie. Pasó una mano abajo de su camisa, oyendo un quejido. Se separó del rubio quien le dio una patada.

—Ambos somos alfas, idiota... — soltó con enfado.

El rubio se fue de ahí, dejando a Viktor con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bastante Viktuuri por aquí y algo de Vikyurio por allá también :3 #sepan que odio con toda mi alma al Vikyurio :P es una aberración al fandom.

Se nos viene bastante salseo en el cap. siguiente, así que prepárense para las cosas dramáticas y para la acción.

¡Hasta el próximo cap!

Bye!


End file.
